Sayonara wa Itsumo Soba ni
by Hikari Hoshigawa
Summary: Jika cinta sudah ditakdirkan maka berpisah pun tidak akan masalah karena suatu saat pasti akan bertemu lagi. KyuMin Couple little angst but happy ending. warning: oneshoot, BoysLove, GS for HeeTeuk, typo, OOC, summary gagal


**Title :**** Sayonara wa Itsumo Soba ni**

**Cast : ****KyuMin, Changmin, KangTeuk, dan Hanchul**

**Pairing : ****KyuMin Forever**

**Genre : Romance/****Angst**

**Rate : ****T**

**Warning: ****YAOI, GS for HeeTeuk, little angst, typo, ****OOC, ****dan hanya imajinasi author. **

**Disclaimer: Super Junior sah milik SME, tapi Super Junior oppadeul adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Ide muncul dari lagu yang berjudul sama dengan judul ff ini, yaitu Sayonara wa itsumo soba ni dan Kimi ga Suki. Dua lagu dari Shota Shimizu, lagu jepang kesukaan saya. *promosi***

"**Sayonara wa itsumo soba ni" adalah lagu yang menceritakan perpisahan karena cinta.**

"**Kimi ga Suki" adalah lagu yang menceritakan bahwa ada takdir yang mengikat semua orang yang berjodoh di dunia ini. **

**Author POV**

"Isshh, dimana ya?" seorang namja tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, dan berambut sedikit ikal, sedang mencari sesuatu di sepanjang koridor sebuah sekolah. Dari seragamnya, namja ini sepertinya adalah siswa dari sekolah tersebut. "Aku menjatuhkannya dimana sih?" kali ini namja itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Sepertinya yang dicarinya itu adalah sesuatu yang penting.

Saat si namja masih sibuk mencari sesuatu yang entah apa itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara musik dari arah ruang klub dance. Namja itu pun mulai penasaran. Dia menunda dulu acara mencarinya yang sejak sejam yang lalu tidak membuahkan hasil. Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu kini mulai berjalan menuju arah suara musik yang didengarnya.

"Bukannya ini sudah lewat satu jam dari jam pulang sekolah? Kenapa masih ada orang di ruang klub dance?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Benar sekali, ini memang sudah lewat dari satu jam bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa pun sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan otak dari serangan pelajaran-pelajaran menyusahkan sepanjang hari ini. Terkecuali Kyuhyun memang. Dia sebenarnya sudah pulang dari tadi namun karena ada sesuatu yang hilang, maka dia harus rela kembali ke sekolah untuk mencari hal yang hilang itu.

KRIETTT

Kyuhyun membuka perlahan pintu ruang klub dance yang ada di depannya. Dan...

"Cantik!" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Kyuhyun melihat seorang yeoja atau namja? Tidak tahu juga. Namun yang penting sekarang adalah Kyuhyun sangat menyukai sosok di depannya yang sedang sibuk menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti musik yang mengalun.

"Eh?" objek yang dilihat Kyuhyun pun menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang memang cukup keras untuk ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dan suasana yang sepi itu. Sosok itu pun berbalik menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang melihatnya.

Sosok itu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih dalam fase berada di awang-awang.

"Annyeong!" ucap sosok cantik itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan aroma tubuhnya pun manis!" gumam Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya sambil mulai menutup mata merasakan aroma vanilla yang tercium dari sosok yang tanpa disadarinya sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung dengan respon namja di depannya itu. Dia mencoba sekali lagi menyapa namja yang kini menutup mata rapat.

"Hello! Kau bisa dengar aku tidak? Aku sedang berbicara denganmu." Sosok itu mulai menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Eh?" sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dia membuka mata dan melihat sosok yang membuatnya jatuh hati itu sedang berada di hadapannya.

"Annyeong! Lee Sungmin imnida, bangapseumnida!" ucap sosok yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum manis.

DEG

Kyuhyun meraba dada kirinya. Ada yang memberontak ingin keluar dari dalam dadanya.

"Apa aku jatuh cinta?" gumam Kyuhyun lagi dalam hati sambil tetap menatap sosok imut, manis, dan cantik di depannya. "Nggg, a-annyeong! Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kata Kyuhyun agak gugup.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, salam kenal, kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin atau Minnie juga boleh. Terserah kau saja." Sungmin tersenyum lagi membuat jantung Kyuhyun makin berdebar dengan keras.

"I-iya, Minnie. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun saja." kata Kyuhyun lagi masih berusaha menetralkan debaran di jantungnya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Mau latihan dance juga?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi bingung yang imut membuat jantung berdebar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"A-anio. Aku tadi sedang mencari barangku yang sepertinya jatuh di koridor. Lalu aku mendengar musik dari ruangan ini. Karena penasaran, aku coba melihatnya." Kyuhyun menjelaskan lalu dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Sungmin. "Emm, Minnie-ah, bisakah kau tidak memasang ekspresi aegyo yang terlalu berlebihan seperti itu?" ucap Kyuhyun to the point. Dia bisa mati terkena serangan jantung jika Sungmin terus-terusan memasang wajah imut dan manis seperti sekarang.

"Mwo? Aegyo? Mianhae, Kyu! Aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau ekspresiku mengganggumu." Sungmin memasang wajah menyesal. "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa wajahku diciptakan seperti ini. Padahal aku namja. Karena wajah ini, orang-orang sering mengira aku yeoja. Huh!" Sungmin melanjutkan penjelasannya sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar bahwa dia kembali memasang aegyo yang mematikan bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Namja? Kau namja?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Iya. Jangan-jangan kau juga berpikir aku yeoja?" Sungmin pun mulai memasang wajah sekesal mungkin. Lagi-lagi dalam hidupnya dia dikira yeoja.

"Mi-mianhae!" ucap Kyuhyun menyesal saat melihat ekspresi kesal Sungmin. Dia mengerti perasaan Sungmin. Tidak ada namja yang mau dibilang yeoja kan?

"Gwenchana, Kyu. Aku sudah terbiasa kok." Kata Sungmin yang kini sudah kembali memasang senyum di wajahnya. "Oya, kau bilang sedang mencari sesuatu kan? Apa ini?" Sungmin mengambil sebuah kunci dari dalam saku celana seragamnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Benar! Kau menemukannya dimana Min?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar. Akhirnya benda berharganya ketemu juga.

"Aku menemukannya di dekat pintu ruang klub ini. Memangnya itu kunci apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti baru memenangkan lotre dengan hadiah 10 juta won.

"Ini kunci lemari penyimpanan benda-benda berhargaku. Gomawo sudah menemukannya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin.

DEG

Sepertinya kali ini jantung Sungmin yang berdebar kencang. Wajahnya bahkan mulai memerah melihat senyuman tulus di wajah tampan namja di depannya itu. Melihat wajah memerah Sungmin yang kelihatan makin cantik itu membuat Kyuhyun jadi ikutan malu. Mereka berdua jadi sama-sama terdiam dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantung masing-masing.

"Min, kau sedang berlatih dance untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan di antara dirinya dan Sungmin.

"A-aku ingin memperlihatkannya pada seseorang." Kata Sungmin dengan wajah tersenyum membayangkan mmm mungkin seseorang yang spesial.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi namun kini hatinya terasa sedikit sakit.

"Seseorang yang aku cintai dari sejak aku kecil, namanya Lee Donghae. Dia sahabat kecilku." Kata Sungmin dengan wajah bahagia. Sepertinya orang bernama Lee Donghae itu sangat dicintainya.

"Ohh" ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini raut wajahnya benar-benar sedih.

"Kau mau menemaniku berlatih, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Eh? A-aku harus pulang, Min. Mungkin lain kali. Annyeong!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlari pergi. Hatinya benar-benar sakit.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin kembali berlatih dance yang akan dipakainya untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

CKLEKK

BRAKK

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan menutupnya pun dengan kasar. Setelah melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat, dia pun merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

**Author POV end**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Apa-apaan ini!

"Kenapa saat aku baru saja membuka hati untuk seseorang, aku malah langsung sakit hati seperti ini? Lee Sungmin, kau satu-satunya yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta dan sakit hati dalam waktu bersamaan sekaligus." Ucapku sambil memandang langit-langit kamarku.

Wajah itu, aroma tubuhnya, bahkan gerakan tubuhnya saat menari, semuanya benar-benar masih membekas di dalam ingatannku.

Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja itu.

Tidak normal? Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tahu sekarang, aku sedang mencintai namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu. _Love at first sight_ kata orang-orang.

Tapi, dia sudah mencintai orang lain bahkan orang itu adalah orang yang jauh lebih lama bersamanya. Apa aku punya kesempatan untuk mencintainya jika dia sudah mempunyai orang lain?

"ARRGHHH! Kau benar-benar sudah membuatku gila, Lee Sungmin." Ucapku sambil mengacak rambutku frustasi.

Lee Sungmin, aku tidak tahu takdir apa yang akan menghampiri kita selanjutnya. Sekarang, aku mungkin hanya dapat mencintaimu tanpa bisa memilikimu namun jika memang takdir memberikanku kesempatan untuk itu, aku tidak akan menyerah.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Author POV**

Pagi itu, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya. Hari ini entah kenapa dia bisa terbangun pagi-pagi sekali. Belum ada satu pun siswa yang datang, sepertinya Kyuhyun memang terlalu pagi datang ke sekolah.

"HIKS, HIKS" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. Dia mencoba mendengar lebih jelas suara apakah gerangan yang mengganggunya pagi ini.

"HIKS HIKS" suara itu makin keras terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang menangis?" Kyuhyun pun menajamkan telingannya dan mulai menghampiri arah suara berasal.

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju ke belakang sekolah. Suara isakan itu makin keras hingga Kyuhyun menemukan seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua kakinya yang tertekuk.

"Nugu?" sapa Kyuhyun pada orang tersebut. Orang yang mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun pun segera mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun. "Minnie?" seru Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah orang itu.

"Kyu? Hiks kau hiks kenapa ada di hiks sini?" tanya Sungmin masih terisak. Matanya bengkak, wajahnya memerah, dan terlihat genangan air mata di kedua pipi chubbynya yang putih.

"Aku mendengar ada yang menangis karena itu aku kesini. Ternyata itu kau." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ohh." Sungmin menanggapi dengan datar.

"K-kau kenapa Min?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan Sungmin.

"A hiks aku aku hiks hiks, huweeee!"tangisan Sungmin makin kencang. Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Sungmin dan menariknya berdiri.

GREEPP

"Kyu?" Sungmin terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. Kepala Sungmin kini berada di dada Kyuhyun sedangkan tangan kiri Kyuhyun sedang memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin dan tangan kanannya mengelus lembut rambut pendek Sungmin.

"Menangislah kalau kau memang ingin menangis." Kata Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi memeluk Sungmin bahkan sesekali Kyuhyun mencium puncak kepala Sungmin untuk menenangkan.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, huweeee" Sungmin pun menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram erat baju seragam Kyuhyun di bagian punggung.

Mereka masih dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit ke depan. Hingga suara tangisan Sungmin mulai mereda, Kyuhyun baru melepas pelukannya.

"Min?" Kyuhyun berusaha melepas pelukannya namun Sungmin tetap memeluknya erat. Ternyata Sungmin tertidur saudara-saudara. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum melihat wajah tertidur Sungmin yang sangat damai. Kyuhyun pun mengangkat Sungmin ala _bridal style_ dan hendak membawanya ke UKS namun segera diurungkan niatnya. "Masih terlalu pagi, UKS belum buka." Ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun membawa Sungmin menuju atap sekolah. Tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk orang yang sedang tertidur.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Kyuhyun membaringkan kepala Sungmin di pangkuannya. Dia menatap wajah tertidur Sungmin. Seperti tersihir, Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menundukan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Dapat dirasakannya nafas teratur yang berhembus dari hidung sempurna milik namja imut di pangkuannya itu. Dan seperti terhipnotis oleh aroma manisnya vanila yang tercium dari tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun mencapai bibir plum yang sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan dua gigi kelinci Sungmin.

CHU~~~

Kyuhyun melumat kecil bibir atas dan bibir bawah Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Emphhh" suara erangan tertahan Sungmin serta tubuh Sungmin yang sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman di pangkuan Kyuhyun, menyadarkan Kyuhyun atas apa yang dilakukannya.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" kutuk Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Dia memandang Sungmin yang ternyata masih tertidur dengan nyaman. "Untunglah dia tidak bangun!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berucap dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang makin terang daripada dia harus melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi karena melihat wajah Sungmin. Angin yang berhembus agak sejuk membuat Kyuhyun menjadi mengantuk. Dia pun tertidur sambil bersandar di dinding.

Beberapa jam kemudian

"Nghhh" suara lenguhan Kyuhyun menggema di atap sekolah yang sepi itu. Bel sudah berbunyi 2 jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun pun membiasakan matanya terhadap cahaya matahari yang tepat mengarah ke arahnya. "Kok ringan?" ucapnya saat merasakan pahanya tidak seberat tadi sebelum dia tertidur. Saat dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar, dia terkejut karena Sungmin yang harusnya tertidur di pahanya sudah tidak ada. "Kemana dia?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dia pun melihat ke dalam jam tangannya. "Omona! Aku telat masuk kelas!" ucapnya lalu berlari menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa telat masuk, Kyu?" tanya seorang namja yang tingginya seperti tiang listrik. Shim Changmin, sahabat baik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin kini sedang berada di kantin berbaur dengan semua siswa yang sedang kelaparan. Memang hanya Changmin yang sedang menikmati kegiatan makannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kyu, kau mendengarku tidak sih?" ucap Changmin mulai kesal karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menganggapnya.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Haah, aku tanya kenapa kau telat masuk tadi?" ucap Changmin lagi sambil menekan setiap kata yang dikatakannya.

"Aku tertidur di atap." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Tertidur di atap? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Changmin lagi penasaran.

"Aku menemani seorang namja yang baru saja menangis." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mulai membayangkan wajah tertidur Sungmin yang tadi sempat menghipnotisnya.

"Namja?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum aneh. "Ya! Jangan bilang kau tidak normal, Kyu." Ucap Changmin sambil menyeringai.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau mencintai namja itu kan? Ayolah katakan saja!" seringai di wajah Changmin makin lebar.

"Itu..." Kyuhyun jadi agak malu karena perasaannya ketahuan oleh Changmin.

"Siapa namja itu, Kyu? Apa dia dari sekolah kita juga?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Sungmin, namanya Lee Sungmin. Dari seragamnya sepertinya dia dari sekolah kita. Aku sudah dua kali bertemu dengannya.

"Love at the first sight, eoh?" goda Changmin lagi.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi, anehnya aku merasa tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini." kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Lee Sungmin? Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu." kata Changmin lagi sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Jinja? Ayo ingat, Changmin-ah!" bujuk Kyuhyun yang kini matanya berbinar-binar.

Changmin mulai berpikir agak keras hingga tiba-tiba Changmin berteriak kaget.

"Omo! Kyu, kau yakin namja itu bernama Lee Sungmin?" tanya Changmin serius.

"Tentu saja. Dia sendiri yang memperkenalkan dirinya padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun yakin.

"Kyu, setahuku tidak ada namja bernama Lee Sungmin di sekolah kita. Tapi, ada sunbae kita yang sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu bernama Lee Sungmin. Sunbae itu adalah namja yang sangat ramah dan imut bahkan dia sering dikira yeoja oleh orang-orang. Tapi kan dia sudah lulus dan yang ku dengar dia sedang kuliah di Jepang sekarang." Jelas Changmin.

"Begitu ya?" kata Kyuhyun mulai tenang.

"Itu hanya pendapatku saja, Kyu. Mungkin saja Sungmin-mu itu memang angkatan kita. Mungkin dia siswa baru." Kata Changmin lagi. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mulai melamun lagi.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi harus pulang terlambat karena ada urusan dengan wali kelasnya. Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju tempat parkir. Namun, langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti karena sesuatu.

"Dia masih ada di situ rupanya." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengembangkan senyuman di wajahnya. Dia rupanya sedang memperhatikan Sungmin dari balik pintu yang masih sedikit terbuka itu. Sungmin sedang berlatih dance seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun sering memperhatikan Sungmin selama seminggu ini. Awalnya, Kyuhyun memang hanya memperhatikan diam-diam seperti sekarang namun setelah itu, Sungmin akan menangkap basah dirinya dan menyuruhnya masuk dan mengobrol sampai sore.

"Kyu? Kau melihatku berlatih lagi?" baru saja aku menceritakan kalian tentang hubungan mereka selama seminggu ini, hal yang kuceritakan benar-benar terjadi.

"Eh? Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat kok." Ucap Kyuhyun salah tingkah sambil mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

"Ne, aku percaya. Ayo masuk! Aku juga sudah selesai kok." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Dia menarik Kyuhyun masuk dan mulailah mereka mengobrol panjang lebar seperti rutinitas mereka selama seminggu ini.

"Min, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Tentu saja!" Sungmin mengangguk antusias sambil makin mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Beberapa hari lalu, aku menemukanmu menangis. Kau sedang menangisi apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Oh, itu. Aku, aku sudah menyerah tentang Donghae." kata Sungmin dengan raut agak sedih.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sok simpati sebenarnya hatinya sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Dia mencintai sahabatku, Hyukkie. Hyukkie pun mencintainya. Aku pikir aku tidak boleh egois dan membiarkan mereka bahagia dengan perasaan mereka." Kata Sungmin yang kali ini memasang senyuman yang agak dipaksa menurut Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana?" Kyuhyun agak mengkhawatirkan Sungmin yang sepertinya sedang berusaha menahan air mata.

"Gwenchana. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan menemukan orang lain yang akan mencintaiku dan tentu saja aku juga mencintainya. Hahaha!" ucap Sungmin sambil tertawa. Meskipun Kyuhyun tahu dalam hatinya Sungmin pasti sangat sakit.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih berlatih dance? Bukankah kau sudah melupakan Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Eh? Entahlah. Aku merasa aku harus tetap berlatih. Mungkin aku akan menunjukkan hasil latihan ini pada seseorang yang entah siapa." Kata Sungmin sambil membayangkan sesuatu.

"Apakah kau mau menunjukkannya padaku?" tanya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pinta Kyuhyun sambil menatap intens mata foxy Sungmin.

"Mmm, bukannya kau sudah sering melihatku berlatih?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Akan berbeda jika kau mau menunjukkannya di depanku." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Baiklah aku tunggu kau besok sore di atap sekolah." kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku pasti datang."ucap Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun mengobrol lagi sebentar lalu pulang.

.

.

.

"Apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padamu Min?" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kini Kyuhyun sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan membayangkan Sungmin.

"_Kyu, setahuku tidak ada namja bernama Lee Sungmin di sekolah kita. Tapi, ada sunbae kita yang sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu bernama Lee Sungmin. Sunbae itu adalah namja yang sangat ramah dan imut bahkan dia sering dikira yeoja oleh orang-orang. Tapi kan dia sudah lulus dan yang ku dengar dia sedang kuliah di Jepang sekarang." _Perkataan Changmin beberapa hari yang lalu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Apa benar yang Changmin katakan? Aku juga merasa agak aneh karena bertemu Sungmin hanya sore hari sepulang sekolah atau pagi hari saat belum ada yang datang. Apa mungkin Sungmin bukan manusia?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi pada dirinya. Tapi kemudian ditepisnya kesimpulan aneh dalam pikirannya itu. "Lebih baik aku tidur. Besok aku akan bertemu Sungmin lagi." ucap Kyuhyun lalu tertidur.

Esoknya di sekolah.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Changmin sambil berlari terburu-buru mengejar Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan di koridor.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Changmin telah berhasil menghampirinya. Changmin mengatur nafasnya sebentar sebelum berbicara.

"A-hhh-aku benar hhh Kyu! Tidak hhh tidak ada yang hhh bernama Lee hhh Lee Sungmin di angkatan kita bahkan hhh aku sudah mencari di hhh angkatan di bawah kita pun hhh tidak ada." Kata Changmin masih ngos-ngosan.

"Mwo! Jadi maksudmu, Sungmin yang sering bertemu denganku itu hantu?" kata Kyuhyun menyimpulkan.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, Kyu. Tapi, kau ingat Lee Sungmin, sunbae kita yang lulus dua tahun yang lalu itu kan? Yang kuceritakan padamu waktu itu." tanya Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun mengangguk. "Dari berita yang kudengar, dia kecelakaan dan sekitar seminggu yang lalu dia divonis koma oleh dokter di Jepang." Kata Changmin lagi.

"Seminggu yang lalu? Bukankah aku pertama kali bertemu Sungmin sekitar seminggu yang lalu juga? Apa mungkin Sungmin itu adalah roh dari Lee Sungmin sunbae?" gumam Kyuhyun agak pelan.

"Apa Kyu? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"A-ani. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Ayo masuk kelas sepertinya sebentar lagi bunyi bel." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik Changmin menuju kelas mereka.

"YA! Jangan menarikku!" jerit Changmin kesakitan.

"Min, apa kau benar-benar bukan manusia?" ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil terus menarik Changmin yang memberontak.

Setelah mendengar informasi dari Changmin, Kyuhyun menjadi sering melamun sepanjang hari ini. Tidak ada satu pun pelajaran yang masuk ke otaknya. Dia hanya terus memikirkan Sungmin. Padahal pulang sekolah nanti dia ada janji dengan Sungmin di atap sekolah. Tapi, dia takut jika apa yang dikatakan Changmin benar.

Kalau Sungmin hanyalah roh bahasa halusnya hantu, kenapa Kyuhyun merasa dia sangat nyata bahkan Kyuhyun sempat memeluk dan mencium bibir Sungmin. Aneh sekali. Apakah tidak apa-apa dia jatuh cinta pada sosok yang bahkan tidak jelas apakah dia manusia ataukah roh halus.

"Ottokhae!" gumam Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

TENG TENG TENG

Tidak terasa bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya siswa yang sangat tidak mengharapkan bel itu berbunyi hari ini. Dia benar-benar belum siap bertemu Sungmin setelah mendengar kata-kata Changmin tadi pagi.

"Kyu, aku pulang duluan ya? Annyeong!" ucap Changmin sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih belum membereskan peralatan sekolahnya. Setelah agak lama berpikir, Kyuhyun pun membereskan buku-bukunya dan melangkah meninggalkan area sekolahnya.

Apa dia tidak mengingat janjinya dengan Sungmin kemarin?

Tentu saja dia ingat. Namun, hatinya sedang bimbang sekarang. Apakah dia harus tetap menepati janjinya pada makhluk yang entah apa namanya itu ataukah meninggalkannya? Hati Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali pergi namun pikirannya membuatnya melangkah menjauhi area sekolah.

Sementara itu, Sungmin sedang menunggu Kyuhyun dengan sabar di atap sekolah. Namja manis itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil terus menatap ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan ke atap sekolah itu. Dia menunggu sesosok namja membuka pintu itu dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun lama sekali ya?" ucap Sungmin sambil tetap tersenyum menatap pintu di depannya.

Sudah hampir sejam berlalu dari waktu yang mereka sepakati. Senyuman di wajah Sungmin pun sudah tidak secerah tadi.

"Apa mungkin Kyuhyun lupa? Bukankah dia berjanji akan datang? Apa dia menipuku?" kata Sungmin pada angin yang berhembus.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini kembali berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menepati janjinya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih memakai seragamnya, matanya kosong seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau masih menunggu Min?" ucap Kyuhyun pada langit-langit kamarnya.

Tes Tes Tes

Rintik-rintik hujan yang makin deras mulai membasahi bumi. Suara derasnya hujan mulai terdengar mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar Kyuhyun seakan menyadarkan namja tersebut akan perasaannya dan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Kyuhyun terbangun dan melihat ke luar jendela.

"Hujan!" ucapnya masih setengah sadar. "Andwee, Min!" setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar kamarnya tanpa membawa payung atau pun alat lain untuk melindunginya dari hujan. Dia hanya menggunakan seragam sekolah yang belum digantinya sama sekali.

Kyuhyun berlari menerobos hujan menuju ke sekolahnya tepatnya ke atap sekolahnya dimana seorang namja manis bernama Sungmin masih menunggunya.

.

.

.

"brrr, Kyu kamu pasti datang kan? Brrrr" ucap Sungmin menggigil sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia masih setia berdiri di posisi awalnya dan menatap penuh harap pada pintu di hadapannya.

Sungmin terus menunggu dan menunggu. Meski sudah beberapa jam berlalu, entah kenapa hatinya sangat yakin bahwa Kyuhyun akan datang menepati janjinya.

.

.

.

"Tunggu aku Min. Mianhae! Aku tidak peduli lagi kau berwujud apa, yang pasti aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku mohon tunggu aku." Kyuhyun terus mengucapkan itu dalam hatinya. Dia masih terus berlari. Kini ia telah sampai di sekolahnya. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat larinya menuju ke atap sekolah.

.

.

.

BRAKKK

Senyuman di wajah Sungmin kembali terukir. Dia menatap namja yang membuka pintu di depannya itu dengan bahagia. Hatinya benar.

"Kyu, brrr kau benar-benar brrr da-datang brrr" ucap Sungmin bahagia.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan manarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil terus memeluk Sungmin erat. Berusaha membagi kehangatan di antara derasnya hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Gwen-brrr gwenchana, Kyu. Aku yakin kau pasti datang." Ucap Sungmin masih menggigil.

"Saranghae, Min, neomu neomu saranghae!" ucap Kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin.

"Kyu, jangan bercanda" Sungmin sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun namun dia cepat-cepat menepisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau manusia atau bukan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyu, kau sudah tahu ya? Maafkan aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku bahkan baru mengetahuinya kemarin. Tubuhku sekarang sudah dipindahkan di rumah sakit di Seoul. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan kembali hidup atau tidak. Tapi, aku diberi kesempatan terakhir untuk bertemu denganmu hari ini. Karena itu biarkan aku menepati janjiku untuk menunjukkan hasil latihanku selama ini padamu." Ucap Sungmin sambil melepas pelukan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kau belum menjawabku, Min." Kyuhyun masih enggan melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin. Namun Sungmin menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kyu, jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk hidup dan bertemu denganmu, aku pasti akan memberikan jawaban yang kau inginkan. Karena itu biarlah hari ini aku menepati janjiku padamu." Ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan pengertian pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus hidup Min. Aku akan menagih janjimu saat kita bertemu lagi." ucap Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang bercampur air hujan di wajahnya. Dia memandang Sungmin dengan lirih dan membiarkan namja yang dicintainya itu melepas pelukan hangat mereka.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan apa yang telah dilatihnya selama seminggu ini. Dia menari di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang bahagia. Kyuhyun menatap setiap gerakan tubuh Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya.

Terngiang di telinganya lagu pertama yang didengarnya saat bertemu dengan sosok namja manis pengisi hatinya itu.

"_Sayonara" wa itsumo soba de_

_bokura wo mite iru koto wasurenai yo_

_nakushi takunai kara_

_nee toorisugita_

_kisetsu dake kanjite itai yo_

_dakedo itsumo sugu asa ga kite shimau yo_

_(__"Good-bye" is always so near,__  
__I'll never forget that I was always looking over you.__  
__Because I never wanted to lose you.__  
__Hey they've passed by,__  
__These seasons are the only thing I want to feel.__  
__But morning will always never fail to come__)__  
_

"_Sayonara" wa itsumo soba ni_

_sugu soba ni aru koto wasurenai yo_

_kimi ga daisuki dakara_

_nee toorisugita_

_kisetsu dake kanjite ikite itai yo_

_(__"Good-bye" is always so near,__  
__I'll never forget that it's so near,__  
__Because I love you.__  
__Hey, What kinds of dreams,__  
__Is that sleeping face having?__  
__I wonder where this pain is coming from_)

_Dakedo mata "Sayonara" ga_

_otozurete wa boku wo tsurete iku'n da_

_kioku no mukou aisuru kimi no moto he_

_kimi no moto e_

_(__But, again this "Good-bye"__  
__I'll visit it and it will take me there,__  
__On the other side of the my memories to where you, the person I love is.__  
__To where you are__)_

Menghilang, Sungmin menghilang bersamaan dengan hujan yang berhenti membasahi bumi.

"Min, aku akan menunggumu. Aku mohon kembalilah untukku." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menatap langit cerah yang kembali menampakkan diri bersama pelangi yang menghiasinya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul, terlihat sepasang suami istri sedang menunggu dengan cemas di dalam sebuah kamar. Seorang namja manis terlihat damai tertidur di atas kasur rumah sakit dengan sebuah selang yang terhubung dengan hidung si namja.

"Teuki-ah, sudahlah jangan menangisinya terus. Percaya saja, Minnie kita pasti akan bangun lagi." ucap sang suami menenangkan sang istri dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini terus, Kangin-ah." ucap sang istri sambil menangis di pelukan sang suami.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pergerakan kecil tertangkap oleh mata Kangin. Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada sang istri, Leeteuk dan menghampiri tubuh anaknya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Minnie, kau mendengar appa nak?" ucap Kangin sambil terus mengamati tangan Sungmin yang tadi sempat bergerak.

"Kangin-ah, ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Minnie, Minnie bergerak Teuki." Kata Kangin sambil memeluk Leeteuk.

"Jinja? Apakah Minnie akan sadar?" tanya Leeteuk tidak bisa lagi membendung air mata bahagianya. Dia ikut menatap tubuh anaknya itu dengan seksama. Mencari secercah harapan di tengah kecemasan mereka.

"Kyu, Kyuhyun!" ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun.

Kangin dan Leeteuk saling menatap.

"Kyuhyun? Teuki, aku tidak pernah tahu Sungmin punya teman bernama Kyuhyun." tanya Kangin pada Leeteuk.

"Aku juga. Siapa Kyuhyun itu?" Leeteuk pun ikut bingung sambil menatap Kangin.

"Kyu, Kyu!" Sungmin makin kencang menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Bahkan air mata pun mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya yang masih terpejam. Tangannya bergerak gelisah.

"Cepat panggilkan dokter Kangin-ah!" kata Leeteuk sambil mengenggam tangan Sungmin cemas.

Kangin segera berlari keluar ruangan dan masuk lagi bersama seorang dokter.

"Dok, apa anak saya akan sadar secepatnya?" ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap dokter yang tengah memeriksa Sungmin yang sudah mulai tenang.

Dokter pun tersenyum menatap Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Sungmin, sudah lewat dari masa kritisnya. Beberapa menit lagi dia akan sadar. Sepertinya keajaiban menghampirinya." Kata dokter itu sambil meminta izin keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kangin-ah, Minnie akan sadar. Aku-hiks-aku bahagia."ucap Leeteuk sambil menangis lagi di pelukan Kangin.

"Ne, Teuki-ah. Sepertinya kita harus berterima kasih pada orang yang bernama Kyuhyun itu." Kangin mengusap lembut rambut Leeteuk sambil menatap Sungmin yang masih menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian

"Umma, aku berangkat dulu ya?" teriak Kyuhyun dari ruang tengah pada ummanya yang sedang berada di dapur.

"Ya! Kyu, tunggu dulu." Ucap umma Kyuhyun yang bernama Heechul itu menghentikan anaknya.

"Ada apa sih, umma! Aku sebentar lagi telat masuk kuliah pertama." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Umma hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa nanti malam akan ada rekan bisnis appamu yang akan berkunjung. Mereka bilang ingin sekali bertemu denganmu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau jangan sampai pulang telat ya?" kata Heechul menjelaskan.

"Terima kasih? Memangnya Kyuhyun pernah bertemu dengan mereka umma?" tanya Kyuhyun agak bingung.

"Umma dan appa juga tidak mengerti. Mereka hanya bilang ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu dan mereka juga ingin mempertemukanmu dengan putra mereka. Bukannya kau sudah telat, cepat pergi sana!" ucap Heechul lalu kembali ke dapur.

"Mempertemukan aku dengan putra mereka? Memangnya mereka siapa?" gumam Kyuhyun bingung. "Omona, aku harus cepat-cepat pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun saat kembali sadar bahwa dia akan telat jika tidak terburu-buru.

.

.

.

Malam hari di rumah keluarga Cho.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya yang sedang terpantul di cermin. Kini Kyuhyun memakai setelan jas resmi berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi berwarna hitam senada dengan jasnya. Awalnya dia menolak memakai pakaian yang terlalu formal ini. Namun, ummanya yang terkenal sangar itu memaksanya dan apa yang bisa diperbuat Kyuhyun selain menuruti ummanya itu.

"Kyu, cepat turun! Keluarga Lee sudah datang." Suara ummanya yang berteriak dari luar kamarnya memaksa Kyuhyun untuk memasang senyuman pura-puranya. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai satu tepatnya di ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu, sudah ada tiga orang namja dan dua orang yeoja. Dua orang yeoja itu adalah ummanya Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Nyonya Lee Jungsoo. Sedangkan tiga namja itu adalah appa Kyuhyun, Cho Hangeng, Tuan Lee Youngwoon, dan satu namja yang sedang membelakangi Kyuhyun. Namja itu sepertinya cukup pendek jika dibandingkan dengan tinggi badan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah, kemari. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, aku perkenalkan anakku Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sedang kuliah semester 4 jurusan Bisnis dan Managemen di Universitas Kyunghee." Hangeng memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ah. Sudah lama sekali, ajusshi dan istri ajusshi ingin berterima kasih padamu." Ucap Kangin tersenyum begitu pun Leeteuk.

"Sama-sama, ajusshi. Tapi saya tidak mengerti kenapa ajusshi berterima kasih pada saya. Saya baru saja bertemu ajusshi sekeluarga sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun sopan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa kau juga baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Sungmin?" ucap Leeteuk sambil memanggil Sungmin agar menyapa Kyuhyun.

"M-Minnie?" Kyuhyun agak terkejut melihat seorang namja manis yang sedang tersenyum di depannya. Wajah itu, aroma itu, semuanya, Kyuhyun masih mengingat semuanya.

Lee Sungmin yang sama dengan dua tahun yang lalu. Lee Sungmin yang membuatnya merasakan apa namanya cinta dan patah hati. Lee Sungmin yang membuatnya merasakan apa yang namanya perpisahan. Lee Sungmin yang sama dengan Sungmin-nya. Ini benar-benar Sungmin, Minnie-nya.

GREPPP

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat dalam dekapannya. Tidak peduli jika keluarganya dan keluarga Lee menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Dia hanya sangat merindukan sosok di dalam dekapannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar kembali untukku, Min. Gomawo!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus memeluk Sungmin erat. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin berusaha menghirup aroma vanila yang sangat dirindukannya.

"K-Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" ucap Sungmin sedikit pelan di telinga Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat merindukan pelukan ini. Aroma tubuh Kyuhyun pun terasa familiar di penciumannya. "Kenapa aku merasa nyaman dan berdebar?" tanya Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Saranghae, Min. Perasaanku tidak berubah dari dua tahun yang lalu. Jeongmal saranghae!" ucap Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba, Sungmin seperti berada di sebuah atap gedung dengan Kyuhyun yang juga sedang memeluknya.

"_Kyu, jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk hidup dan bertemu denganmu, aku pasti akan memberikan jawaban yang kau inginkan. Karena itu biarlah hari ini aku menepati janjiku padamu." _Suara ini adalah suara Sungmin. Sungmin tahu itu. Tapi kapan? Itulah yang Sungmin tidak ingat.

Sungmin menutup matanya dan membiarkan aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang membuatnya nyaman itu memenuhi dirinya. Dia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Nado, nado saranghae, Kyu!" ucap Sungmin membuat semua yang ada di ruang tamu keluarga Cho terkejut bahkan Kyuhyun pun ikut terkejut.

"Benarkah Min? Kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Ne, aku tidak tahu kenapa namun aku sepertinya sudah lama sekali ingin mengatakan itu padamu. Saranghae!" ucap Sungmin dan dibalas pelukan hangat Kyuhyun lagi.

"Nado, Min. Meskipun kau tidak mengingatku sekarang, aku akan membuatmu mengingatku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin semakin erat.

Keluarga mereka pun hanya menatap dengan bahagia. Sepertinya pertemuan mereka hari ini tepat sekali. Mereka menyatukan kembali dua orang yang sudah lama saling mencintai meskipun mereka tidak tahu kapan dua orang itu bertemu sebenarnya.

"Sepertinya, kita akan menjadi lebih dari sekedar rekan bisnis, tuan Cho?" ucap Kangin pada Hangeng.

"Ya, anda sepertinya benar, tuan Lee. Kita harus merencanakan pertemuan selanjutnya untuk membahasnya." Kata Hangeng menanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Sejak Sungmin sadar dari komanya dan menyebut nama Kyuhyun, entah kenapa aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Ternyata hanya dia yang bisa membuat Sungmin tersenyum bahagia seperti ini." ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap KyuMin yang masih berpelukan.

"Aku akan bahagia memiliki menantu seperti Sungmin, nyonya Lee." Ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum pada Leeteuk.

"Aku juga, nyonya Cho." Ucap Leeteuk membalas senyuman Heechul.

Sementara itu, kedua sejoli itu masih tetap berpelukan.

"Min, apa aku boleh menciummu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang mulai merona akibat perkataannya.

"K-Kyu, masih ada orang tua kita." Kata Sungmin berusaha tidak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, Min." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak menerima penolakan. Dia memandang bibir plum Sungmin dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup mata menunggu tindakan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

CHU~~~

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun pun mendarat di bibir mungil berbentuk 'M' milik Sungmin. Mereka saling berciuman dan menyalurkan rasa cinta dan rindu mereka dalam ciuman berdurasi panjang itu.

Sepertinya mereka tidak memperdulikan orang tua mereka yang melihat adegan tidak umum itu. ckckck.

_Cinta..._

_Jika memang takdir..._

_Meskipun berpisah..._

_Pasti akan bersatu lagi..._

_Yang diperlukan hanya percaya dan setia menunggu..._

.

.

.

**OWARI ^_^**

**Cuap-Cuap Author**

Akhirnya selesai juga ff ini. Idenya muncul sudah lama banget namun baru terealisasi sekarang. Bagaimana? Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Tapi kayaknya karakter Kyu di sini gak Kyu banget hehehe #dilempar SparKyu ke Sungai Han

Saya benar-benar suka banget sama dua lagu yang saya bilang di atas tadi. Lagunya benar-benar bagus, musiknya enak banget, liriknya dalem banget maknanya, dan suara Shimizu-san pun bagus banget. Pokoknya keren. Kalau liat MV-nya juga bakal tersentuh.

Ya sudahlah, sekian cuap-cuap saya. Jika ada yang berkenan membaca, saya harapkan review dan komentarnya. Arigatou Gozaimashita! *lempar bulunya Heebum ke reader*

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**


End file.
